Family: Wedding in LA
by victoriamartynne
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.
1. Chapter One

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Cordelia shouted across the lobby.  
  
Faith smiled slightly. "I wasn't expecting to be welcomed with open arms but raised voices; I wasn't expecting that from the first sentence."  
  
"What exactly were you expecting? A hug? A kiss? A 'how are you?'?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Faith shrugged.  
  
"This is just wrong." Cordelia shouted across the hotel. "How the hell are you out of prison?"  
  
"Good behaviour." Faith replied, still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good behaviour? So you aren't going to go kill anyone or torture my friends?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Faith flinched. "I did a lot of bad things and I'm sorry. It's not going to happen again."  
  
"The hell it isn't. Angel was trying to help you and instead you knock me out and torture Wes." Cordelia remembered aloud. "I don't want you anywhere near my children."  
  
"That's your kid?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have another upstairs." She replied grudgingly.  
  
"Who's the dad?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Hey, you two crazy kids finally found your heads, good for you." She told her honestly.  
  
"I'll go, you don't want me here."  
  
She turned around to leave but Cordelia couldn't help herself.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You can stop here."  
  
Faith turned. "Why?"  
  
"I can sense your unhappiness." Cordelia admitted. "I can't sense anything evil about you."  
  
"What do you mean sense?"  
  
"Long story, I'm a half demon."  
  
Faith's eyes widened. "Who'd have thought Queen C would risk her looks to help the greater good."  
  
"Hey, if you're going to be mean then you can right back out." Cordelia threatened weakly.  
  
Faith smirked. "You've lost your touch C."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "I guess I have. Slightly."  
  
"Hell no, you're a pussy cat, I can tell." Faith grinned.  
  
"What made you come here?"  
  
"You were the ones that tried to help me. Everyone else just wanted me taken to England. You lot wanted to help me. I remembered that."  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance." Angel's voice echoed down from the balcony. Both women looked up.  
  
"I think I blew my second chance." Faith called up.  
  
"I think maybe we could swing it." He told her, leaning on the railings.  
  
"You've been with Cordelia too long, you're starting to sound like her." Faith noted.  
  
"It's good to see you Faith."  
  
"You too Angel."  
  
Wes had been harder to convince than Angel and Cordelia but after spending a little time with her he realised that she was sorry and he began to relax around her. Faith had been interested in the wedding and had vowed to help organise the bachelorette party.  
  
"No strippers." Cordelia had warned but with Faith at the helm anything could happen.  
  
Cordelia had called and told Buffy about Faith and she seemed a little concerned but trusted Cordelia and Angel's judgement too much to contradict their decision about letting her get involved with their lives again.  
  
The Scoobies were coming up in a couple of weeks anyway for the bachelorette and bachelor parties and the wedding. Also Cordelia hadn't bought her dress yet so Buffy was going to come help her after Fred had retired, claiming exhaustion and eventually boredom.  
  
Cordelia and Faith had gotten to know each other, having never really gotten to know each other in Sunnydale or during Faith's brief visit to LA a couple of years ago. Having seen each other as potential rivals for Xander back in Sunnydale they'd never really seen eye to eye.  
  
Faith was interested in what was happening in Sunnydale.  
  
"Well." Cordelia began. "Buffy is dating Spike."  
  
"Spike?!" She exclaimed. "As in evil vampire? Wow, I never thought B would go to the bad side too."  
  
Cordelia grinned. "He's not bad anymore. Think of him as neutered. A government thing, long story. Anyway, she has a sister now too. A teenager called Dawn, and yes that is a mystical thing. Willow is dating a really sweet girl called Tara and."  
  
"Wait a minute, a girl? Willow turned to woman?" Faith's face looked alive for the first time since she'd arrived. Hearing about the Scoobies had definitely lifted her spirits. "I never saw that coming. Then again, Xander did have that effect on girls. You sure you're not repressing any feelings here girl?"  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and slapped her arm. "I wouldn't know with Xander, you were the only one who slept with him and as far as I know he and Willow only ever kissed."  
  
"I stand corrected. What's up with Xander anyway?"  
  
"He's engaged, believe it or not. To an ex man hating vengeance demon."  
  
"Not Anya?" Faith asked in surprised.  
  
"How do you know Anya?" Cordelia asked suspiciously.  
  
"She helped me out a couple of times." Faith replied noncommittally.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Cordelia admitted.  
  
"How about Giles?" Faith smirked. "Still old?"  
  
Cordelia burst out laughing. "Still old. I think he's mellowed though. Don't worry, you'll get to see everyone at the wedding."  
  
"Sounds good." Faith smiled. "Any cute best men I can flirt with?"  
  
"Don't you ever get your mind off men?"  
  
"Hey, been in prison, kind of horny." She divulged devilishly.  
  
Cordelia held up her hand before she could tell her anything else. "Wes or Gunn."  
  
"Well, Gunn is taken. It'll have to be English then."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Must you really?"  
  
"Hey, he got cute!" She grinned.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "You like Wes?"  
  
Faith had the decency to blush. "I only said he was cute."  
  
Cordelia laughed. "You're hopeless."  
  
They were interrupted by the man in question informing them about a new case they were needed on. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies arrived in LA as planned two weeks later.  
  
Buffy, as expected was reserved and met her with slight hostility but after being around her for a couple of hours she could sense her docility. Willow seemed ready to call a truce as was Xander. Anya was more reserved, due to the history between her and Xander, despite having granted Faith a couple of wishes over the years. Giles seemed ready to forgive and forget and Dawn, having never met her, found that she liked her spunk and brutal honesty.  
  
Wes, however, turned the surprising hero, urging her to join them in going out for a meal and dancing at a bar down the street.  
  
She smiled gratefully and thanked him, going upstairs to her room to change.  
  
"So, how was prison?" Anya asked Faith after they'd eaten.  
  
"Anya!" Cordelia scolded.  
  
"What?" She asked, nonplussed. "I'm curious, having never been inside myself."  
  
Faith looked her square in the eye. "Prison sucked. You either beat someone down or got beat down yourself. I chose the easy route."  
  
"You beat someone down." Xander said without thinking.  
  
"Wrong Xand, I got beat down." She replied. "How the hell did you think I got out if I'd have been fighting?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"I'm going to go guys, excuse me." Faith said and left.  
  
Cordelia got up and followed her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Faith spun around. "What for? To be criticised? Or ridiculed? Or looked at like I'm scum?"  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth to continue but Faith hadn't done.  
  
"I know I shouldn't expect to be welcomed with open arms. I know that isn't going to happen. Hell, if I were you I'd have kicked me out on my ass the moment I stepped through the door. But hey, I am trying! I am working my guts out to try and make it up to you people but I'm never going to be able to do that am I?"  
  
Cordelia realised with some shock that Faith was crying. "Doesn't the fact that you're here in my home account for something? Doesn't the fact that I trust you near my children show you anything? Not all of us are ready to condemn you Faith. I know that you're trying to right your wrongs. Maybe it won't take as long with them as it did with us, but hey, I'm a pushover."  
  
Faith smiled. "Girl, if you're a pushover."  
  
"What?" Cordelia taunted. "You're a walkover?"  
  
Faith pointed at her. "Hey, I could still beat you in a fight girl, I wouldn't press me."  
  
"Prove it then." Cordelia challenged. "You and me, tomorrow morning, a scheduled fight. How about it tough girl?"  
  
Faith grinned and wiped the tears off her face. "You're on."  
  
Cordelia smiled and held out her hand. "Come on, come back with me."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'll see you when you get home."  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Okay, but make sure you do."  
  
Faith nodded and then hugged Cordelia cautiously. "Thanks Cor."  
  
"Anytime." Faith began to walk away.  
  
Cordelia sat back down at the table.  
  
"Where is she?" Angel asked her quietly.  
  
"She went back home."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
She nodded. "We're going to train tomorrow morning. A bit of fighting might cheer her up."  
  
"Be careful." He warned. "You can't get married with a black eye."  
  
"Hey." She jabbed him in her arm with her finger. "If I end up with a black eye it's because you didn't train me to defend good enough."  
  
He smiled. "I guess that's true."  
  
Cordelia checked on Faith as soon as they got home but she was asleep in her room.  
  
She shut the door to her and Angel's room and leaned against the door.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked him as he put Connor in his crib.  
  
He looked up. "I don't know. Wes mentioned something about a demon in the sewers so I'll probably take Spike and go hunting.  
  
"The man of the house, or hotel, is going hunting leaving his little lady to fend for herself, what should I do?" She taunted and came to wrap her arms around his back.  
  
He laughed. "What should you do? I thought you were fighting with Faith?"  
  
He turned around and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
He swung her around, both of them laughing and she rested her cheek against his.  
  
"The wedding's only nine days away now." She whispered in his ear, her breath making him shiver.  
  
"And you haven't got a dress yet." He pointed out.  
  
She took her head away from his. "Don't spoil my perfect moment."  
  
He smiled and put her cheek back next to his with his left hand. "Okay, I apologise."  
  
She smiled and kissed him gently on the sensitive point on his neck. "I will have the perfect dress; I just haven't found it yet. I'm going shopping the day after tomorrow and I'm not coming home until I've found it. I can't believe I haven't got it yet. Me, queen of shopping."  
  
He stepped towards the dresser and pressed play on the CD player. Oleta Adams 'Get Here' started to play quietly. He began to dance slowly with her in his arms.  
  
"I thought you didn't dance." She asked, pressing herself closer to him.  
  
"No one can see me here, including you." He pointed out. "Besides, it feels like a good time to dance."  
  
She laughed softly. "I guess it is."  
  
"Every moment's perfect when I'm with you." He murmured. "It doesn't matter what we're doing, I always feel safe by your side."  
  
"I always feel safe in your arms." She replied softly. "You have that effect on me. Even when you were evil, I still felt safe with you."  
  
"There's something wrong with that."  
  
"I know, but I told you, I get used to feeling creeped out and comforted at the same time. It's a hormone deficiency you bring out in me." She joked.  
  
He let his hand drift up her back to her hair and he stroked it, feeling its softness. "I can bring something else out in you if you feel like getting in bed."  
  
"I'm kind of tired."  
  
He stopped his attempt at dancing and lowered her to the floor. "You're kidding me? I'm dying here."  
  
The bulge in his pants certainly showed that.  
  
She smirked mischievously. "Of course I am."  
  
He grabbed her and they fell onto the bed, her giggles echoing through the hotel.  
  
In her room, Faith smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
Cordelia woke early. She dressed and went to Faith's room. She wasn't there.  
  
"Hey tough girl." Faith said in Cordelia's ear, causing her to jump. "Trying to steal something?"  
  
Cordelia turned around to see Faith's grinning face. "Ha ha, very funny. Are you ready?"  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
They went down into the lobby and collected various weapons and then went down to the basement.  
  
Faith grabbed one of Angel's favourite broadswords. "Ready?"  
  
Cordelia picked up one of her favourite swords and nodded.  
  
Faith lunged at her but Cordelia blocked her swing and sent her backwards.  
  
"Pretty good C." Faith commented and then blocked one of Cordelia's swings.  
  
"You too."  
  
Faith flipped and went in for an attack from behind but Cordelia spun and evaded it, sending Faith to the ground. Cordelia held out her hand and she stood up. Cordelia started off with the first swing, sending the sword in a swing inches above Faith's head. Faith swung her leg up and knocked her sword from her hand.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "I take it this would be where I would die?"  
  
Faith laughed. "Why don't we try the sticks?"  
  
Cordelia eyed the long wooden poles Angel had acquired as a new method of training. As of yet he hadn't used them.  
  
"I never used them before." She admitted but picked one up.  
  
"They're easier to manage than swords." Faith told her. "Just go with the flow. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."  
  
Cordelia pulled a face but braced herself for Faith's attack.  
  
Faith swung the pole, lightly tapping it with Cordelia's, urging her to respond.  
  
Crossing over they switched angles which they bit each other's poles. Faith changed tack and used the pole as a vault and swung herself around Cordelia, causing her to turn and counter attack. Cordelia swung her pole over Faith's head but she dropped into a crouch and met it with equal force, knocking Cordelia onto the floor.  
  
She looked up at Faith and laughed. "This is fun."  
  
Faith held out her hand and they continued.  
  
Xander and Anya came into the hotel after walking Dawn to her dad's and heard sounds of fighting from the basement. They set off at a run down the stairs.  
  
Faith was on top of Cordelia who was trying to push Faith and her wooden pole off her.  
  
Running forwards Xander grabbed Faith's shoulders to pull her off. Faith allowed herself to be moved but quickly unbalanced Xander and sent him to the floor and straddling his body, keeping him there, the pole against his neck.  
  
"Uh, Xander." Anya tried to interject but he waved her off.  
  
"Faith, I know things must be hard for you right now but killing people you used to know is not the answer." He was cut off by sounds of laughing from Cordelia and someone in the corner. He turned and looked.  
  
Cordelia was not half laid down, half sat up and laughing at his position. In the corner Buffy was laughing, and sat next to Spike and Angel, who both had amused looks on their faces. Fred was sat a little back in a comfy chair, resting her cast on the arm.  
  
"Uh, what's going on here?" He asked.  
  
"I tried to tell you." Anya said.  
  
"Training Xander." Faith told him and took the pole away from his neck to stand up.  
  
She gave Cordelia her hand and she stood up.  
  
Xander hastily stood up. "I knew that."  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day." Cordelia suggested and went to sit on Angel's knee. As she did the baby monitor went off. She stood up. "Or maybe not."  
  
She left the basement to go and see who was crying.  
  
"That was pretty good." Buffy told Faith. "Maybe later this week you'd like to train with me."  
  
Faith smiled shyly. "If you think you're up to it."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I think I'll risk it."  
  
Cordelia came back with Wes, Giles and Connor.  
  
"Wes has an idea." Cordelia said glumly.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked suspiciously.  
  
"He wants to forfeit my wedding dress shopping for a weapons inventory." She replied, rolling her eyes at the ex-watcher.  
  
"I simply suggested it." He replied haughtily. "If you don't want to then it's fine."  
  
"I'd help you if you wish." Giles told him.  
  
"Oh, splendid." Wes said and the two of them began to wander up the stairs and out of the basement without saying anything else.  
  
"I'm going to go find Charles." Fred decided and stood up a little stiffly due to her healing ribs. "I think he said he was going in the office to make a phone call."  
  
Cordelia sat down with Connor on Angel's knee.  
  
Faith was peering at him over Angel's shoulder.  
  
"You can hold him if you want." Cordelia offered.  
  
Faith shook her head. "I'm not good with kids. I'm better with weapons."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I want a baby." Anya said dreamily, causing Xander to look alarmed.  
  
Angel remembered seeing Xander's face that panicked before when Anya had made a comment similar. He had to admit, he liked to see the boy panicking.  
  
"I don't know what I want." Cordelia told the saleswoman the next day. "Something plain, I don't want ruffles or bows or fluff." She waved her arms around for emphasis. "I'm not sure I even want white."  
  
"Well, you're hardly the pure virgin." Faith added.  
  
Cordelia turned to glare at her and Buffy dug her in the ribs.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something perfect for you." The saleswoman insisted and pointed to two rails on the wall. "Why don't you have a look at those and I'll see what we've got in the back."  
  
Faith and Buffy weren't helping in picking a dress. The ones they picked were either too bare or too fancy. Cordelia knew what she wanted but she hadn't seen it yet. The saleswoman was still finding dresses in the back and bringing them out for her inspection but none of them so far had been right.  
  
"How about this one?" Faith asked and held out an ivory dress with beads on the bodice.  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Too old fashioned."  
  
"What about this one?" Buffy held out a white dress with faux diamonds on the skirt.  
  
She shook her head. "Ugly."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"When I see it I'll know it." Cordelia retorted and discarded a couple more dresses the exasperated saleswoman brought out.  
  
She flicked through the rail of dresses and saw it. It was perfect.  
  
Thin spaghetti straps held onto a plain satin band. From this chiffon fell in waves, leading to a small train. Small diamante stones adorned the skirt which was the palest cream she'd ever seen. "This is it."  
  
Both slayers looked up in relief.  
  
"Wow." Buffy murmured.  
  
"You like it?" Cordelia asked, seeking their reassurance.  
  
"Cor, girl, that dress will make God want to marry you, never mind Angel." Faith exclaimed. "It'd look good in black."  
  
Cordelia pulled a face at her and informed the saleswoman she'd found her dress.  
  
"Why don't you try it on?" She suggested eagerly and directed her to the dressing area.  
  
"Wait, I need some shoes and something for my hair first." Cordelia insisted and let the woman take the dress from her.  
  
After quickly picking a pair of satin sandals and a tiara incrusted with faux diamonds she went to get dressed.  
  
When she appeared from behind the curtain she looked like a princess. The dress moulded her body perfectly. It accented her curves and showed the swell of her breasts above the fairly low neckline.  
  
"You look beautiful." Buffy told her and Faith nodded her agreement.  
  
"Thanks." Cordelia smiled and looked in the floor length mirror. "I love it."  
  
The saleswoman hovered. "Shall I arrange for alterations?"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "No, its fine like it is."  
  
The saleswoman nodded. "I'll cash it then. Do you want the shoes and tiara also?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
The three days that followed were uneventful. Buffy and Faith trained and got to know each other again. Spike and Angel had gone hunting again and had created some sort of bond, in other words saying that they wouldn't try to stake each other in the middle of the night.  
  
The bachelor and bachelorette party night was looming. Faith had picked out Cordelia's outfit, black leather pants and a red leather halter. Buffy and Dawn had a blazing argument where Dawn wanted to go to the bachelorette party but Buffy wouldn't let her.  
  
"It's not fair." Dawn whined. "I'm seventeen and I know all about sex."  
  
"Not too much, I hope, or you won't live to see eighteen!" Buffy threatened.  
  
"Oh, come on Buffy. Let me come!"  
  
"Yeah Buffy, let her come." Faith mimicked; more to annoy Buffy than anything else.  
  
Buffy turned and glared at her. "She cannot come."  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked; a hand on her hip.  
  
"Because. because I said so." Buffy concluded.  
  
"Very grown up." Cordelia said as she came down the stairs with Angel.  
  
"Keep out of it." Buffy scowled and then turned back to Dawn. "You are not coming!"  
  
"You can't stop me!" Dawn shouted back.  
  
"Uh, she can't, but I can." Willow admitted and cast a quick spell around Dawn that wouldn't allow her leave the hotel.  
  
"That is so unfair!" Dawn complained loudly.  
  
Cordelia shushed her. "Ashleigh's asleep." Cordelia had hired a babysitter to look after Connor and Ashleigh so everyone could go out.  
  
"Sorry." Dawn apologised and then spotted Spike. "Spike! Tell her."  
  
"I'm keeping out of it Niblet." He told her and went to stand next to Buffy.  
  
"Wagons roll!" Gunn announced as he and Fred came out of the office. "Transportation has arrived!"  
  
"His phone call the other day." Fred explained as they left the hotel.  
  
"Behave yourself!" Buffy shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God!" Cordelia exclaimed as they went out onto the sidewalk.  
  
Two black stretch limos were parked in front of the hotel.  
  
She turned to look at Gunn.  
  
He blushed and looked boyish. "A little wedding gift from me."  
  
She hugged him. "You're a star."  
  
She turned to Angel. "Have fun."  
  
"You too." He kissed her cheek and then got bustled into one of the limos. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Cordelia exclaimed as they walked into the club. "It's gorgeous!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Buffy replied primly and guided her towards their table. "Now, sit and enjoy."  
  
Cordelia sat.  
  
"I'll get the first drinks in." Faith offered. "Tequila or Strawberry Daiquiris?"  
  
"Tequila." Buffy answered for Cordelia. "Double shots."  
  
The area around their table was strewn with streamers and balloons and partly hidden by white gauze. There were two bottles of champagne cooling in the middle of their table and glitter and metallic shapes around it.  
  
"How did you guys do all this?" She asked as Fred draped a streamer around her neck and Anya planted a wedding veil on her head. "I told you I wanted no fuss."  
  
"You only get married once." Willow pointed out.  
  
"We wanted it to be special." Tara added.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really." Cordelia's voice faded.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Cordelia pointed across the room.  
  
"Oh no." Willow murmured.  
  
Angel and the other men were across the room in their own section.  
  
"You booked a table at the same club as Angel's bachelor party?" Cordelia asked and then burst out laughing. "I can't believe it."  
  
Buffy looked crestfallen but then joined in laughing.  
  
"What's going on here?" Faith asked as she returned with a tray of drinks.  
  
"Buffy booked the same club as Angel's bachelor party." Anya explained.  
  
"Way to go B." Faith handed out drinks.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Cordelia insisted. "I don't mind. What else do you have planned?"  
  
"That would be telling." Buffy replied. "I think we should toast."  
  
Willow and Fred both nodded.  
  
"To Cordelia, I hope you are happy with Angel and live a long life together." Buffy declared and they all drank to it.  
  
Cordelia shuddered as the tequila went down.  
  
Angel noticed Cordelia as soon as she stepped through the door. He knew that Spike would also know that Buffy was here. Cordelia looked like she was having a good time. Spike had planted a drink in front of him and insisted that there was plenty more where that came from.  
  
Despite Angel not really socialising with the Sunnydale guys, Xander, Spike and Giles seemed to be making an effort for him. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as he'd first thought.  
  
He cast another longing look at Cordelia and then downed his drink.  
  
An hour later the waiter brought across a table on wheels that housed several gifts for Cordelia.  
  
"I get gifts too?" She asked happily.  
  
Fred nodded. "We picked them out specially."  
  
"Which do I open first?"  
  
Faith picked up a gift and handed it to her. "I didn't have much time to shop so I got you the first thing I could think of."  
  
Cordelia smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
She opened the box and burst out laughing. Willow and Anya leaned across the table in curiosity.  
  
There was a pair of handcuffs, a whip, a leather dominatrix outfit and a blindfold nestled amongst lots of paper shavings.  
  
She sliced the whip in the air a couple of times, laughing. "Is this one of those gifts that you saw and thought of me?"  
  
"Is there another?" Faith asked, looking pleased by Cordelia's reaction. At least she hadn't been embarrassed or mad.  
  
"I guess not." She replied and put the whip back in the box before being handed Willow and Tara's gift.  
  
A small glass ball and a stand were wrapped in bright coloured tissue paper. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a magical orb." Willow told her. "We cast a spell so that when you and Angel are separated you can look into it and see him."  
  
Cordelia looked at the two witches. "Thank you so much. It's unbelievable."  
  
"Open mine next." Anya insisted and planted a relatively small box in Cordelia's hands.  
  
She opened it carefully; unsure of what could be inside.  
  
"Anya, honey, why do I need a Rampant Rabbit?" Cordelia smirked and held it up.  
  
"Willow told me what her gift was and it got me thinking. When Angel's away from you why shouldn't you have a little happy?" She replied simply.  
  
"That is a really good point." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Can I see that?" Faith asked, taking interest.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"  
  
"Hey, I've been in prison. Never seen one, never owned one. Kind of curious, kind of horny." Faith replied and took the vibrator off Cordelia. "And it looks a lot different from the sparkly one I used to have."  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose. "I didn't want to know that."  
  
"Come on B, like you don't own a vibrator." Faith exclaimed and then shrieked when it turned on. "Wow, kind of good."  
  
"No, I don't actually." Buffy told her and then grinned. "I have Spike."  
  
Cordelia swatted her arm playfully. "Can I continue?"  
  
Buffy handed her the next gift which was from Fred.  
  
It was a silk baby doll nightgown from Victoria's Secret. "Fred, it's beautiful."  
  
"I thought Angel might like it." She blushed.  
  
"I'm sure he will." She agreed. "I'll wear it after the wedding."  
  
"And finally." Buffy said and handed Cordelia her gift.  
  
She opened the small box and gasped when she saw the silver locket inside. She opened it carefully and saw that Buffy had put a picture of her and Angel in it.  
  
"Buffy, it's beautiful." She exclaimed. "Thank you."  
  
She put the chain around her neck and let Buffy fasten the clasp for her.  
  
"Oh god, I feel almost tearful." She smiled.  
  
"Get her a drink." Faith ordered Buffy. "Girl's not drunk enough."  
  
By eleven the girls were blind drunk.  
  
Faith was indulging her sexual fantasies about Wesley much to the dismay of everyone else.  
  
"And I would have him up against the wall or on the table or under the table or up next to the table or."  
  
"Give the table up already. It's been done." Buffy complained and picked up another shot of tequila.  
  
About twenty shot glasses of the potent liquid were still sat in the middle of the table.  
  
"Tables are good." Cordelia supposed. "But you know what are really good?"  
  
"Chairs?" Willow asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sofas?" Fred asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Haystacks?" Anya asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"No." Cordelia replied. "Beds."  
  
Faith threw a peanut at her.  
  
"Cordelia Chase?" A masculine voice asked.  
  
She turned to find a policeman. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm afraid we have a problem."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yeah, it's getting a little too hot in here." He replied and then slammed a tape deck on the table, letting 'I'm Too Sexy' blare out.  
  
"Oh my God." Cordelia uttered as he ripped off his shirt revealing very toned abs. "You hired a stripper."  
  
"Please, a male performer." Buffy corrected with a big grin on her face.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and Faith sat up more, taking an interest.  
  
The stripper began to dance around Cordelia, spraying whipped cream on himself.  
  
"If he thinks I'm licking that off he has another thing coming." Cordelia laughed.  
  
"If you won't I will." Faith threatened.  
  
"Go for it." Cordelia replied. "He's more your type anyway, I'll just enjoy the show."  
  
"And what a show it is too." Fred breathed.  
  
"I think it's overrated." The slightly more sober Tara added.  
  
The Rampant Rabbit found its way into the stripper's hand and Cordelia didn't wait to see where it ended up.  
  
Angel saw Cordelia walk away from the table and stood up. He'd also seen the stripper arrive and had vowed to thank Faith for that later.  
  
"Hey, having a good time?" He asked and grabbed her hand.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Yeah, how about you?"  
  
"I like them more than I thought I did." He admitted and stroked her hair back from her face with his fingers. "Enjoy the stripper?"  
  
She pulled a face. "He's not really my type. I like my man with a little more brood and a little less hype."  
  
He laughed. "You're drunk."  
  
"I am." She admitted with a grin.  
  
"You'll pay in the morning." He reminded her.  
  
"I know." She kissed his fingers and then went into the ladies room.  
  
When she came out he'd gone back to his table.  
  
She looked over at him and he winked. She grinned and went back to her table.  
  
"And where have you been?" Fred asked, her cast leaning on the table.  
  
"Fred, you're drunk honey." Cordelia laughed.  
  
"I know." Fred smiled happily.  
  
"Enjoy the stripper?" Cordelia asked Faith.  
  
She grinned. "Of course I did, it was the first piece of meat I've seen since leaving prison."  
  
Buffy poked her. "He wasn't a piece of meat, he was a man."  
  
"Says her with the hunky man's thong around her neck." Anya pointed out.  
  
Buffy looked down. "That's irrelevant."  
  
"Personally, I think he was overrated." Willow told everyone.  
  
Faith threw a peanut at her.  
  
"I think it's time for dancing." Faith announced as she heard a good song come over the speakers. "Come on C."  
  
She grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.  
  
From the other side of the room Angel smiled. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
Cordelia woke up sprawled in Faith's bed with Faith and Buffy.  
  
"What happened in here last night?" She asked groggily.  
  
She received no answer. Faith was snoring and Buffy was drooling, her head lolling off the side of the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm still dressed so at least nothing kinky happened." She told herself, looking down.  
  
She moved off the bed and groaned as her head exploded in pain.  
  
"Uh, I am never drinking again." She groaned as she stumbled into the bathroom. "Never."  
  
Angel woke up to the sound of Ashleigh crying.  
  
He climbed out of bed and went to get her. He lay back down with her on his chest and she drifted back off to sleep.  
  
The sound of clomping down the hall confused him. A demon?  
  
Cordelia flung her door open. Without saying a word she shut it behind her and crawled into bed with him.  
  
With his free hand he stroked her hair. "Feeling okay?"  
  
"Except from the room spinning and my head feeling like it's about to explode? Yeah, fine." She murmured, her eyes closed.  
  
He laughed. "That good, huh?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"I could cook you eggs." He offered.  
  
She moaned in response. "No."  
  
He smirked. "What time did you leave the club?"  
  
"Five thirty." She replied groggily.  
  
"Did you have champagne in your limo too?"  
  
She nodded and then held her head, she'd moved too fast.  
  
"I'll get you some water." He told her.  
  
He stood up and placed Ashleigh on her arm, watching as Cordelia's arm bent to cup her, making sure she didn't drop off the bed. She dropped a little kiss on her forehead.  
  
Angel smiled and went to fetch a glass of water.  
  
Faith came stumbling into Angel and Cordelia's room a couple of hours later. Cordelia was now awake, sort of, and Angel was now holding Connor. Cordelia had Ashleigh laid on her chest, fast asleep.  
  
"Do you feel as bad as I do?" She asked Cordelia, holding her head. "Man, I haven't felt this bad since I went through my Cher phase in high school."  
  
"You had a Cher phase?" Angel asked with a smirk.  
  
"You know who Cher is?" Cordelia murmured.  
  
Faith came to curl up on the bottom of the bed, shoving Cordelia's feet out of the way.  
  
"Wild night." She muttered, closing her eyes again, just as Cordelia had done. "All we need is Buffy in here and we can make it a wild morning too."  
  
"What did we do last night in your room?" Cordelia asked her, opening an eye.  
  
Faith laughed. "You don't remember?"  
  
She shook her head, more slowly this time.  
  
"Well, we had a little make out session, then a little sex." Faith teased.  
  
"Very funny." Cordelia told her.  
  
"No, we just talked." Faith admitted.  
  
"Did you have sex last night?" Angel suddenly asked, causing both girls to look at him funny.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Cordelia asked him.  
  
"She has the look of a woman who has just had sex." Angel explained.  
  
Faith giggled. "It's okay Cor, he's right."  
  
"Oh my God!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Not with the stripper?"  
  
Faith laughed. "Ew! No!"  
  
"Then who with?" She raised her head slightly to get a better look at Faith.  
  
"Wes." Faith said quietly and then covered her face with her hands, laughing. "I had sex with my ex-watcher!"  
  
"Better Wes than Giles." Cordelia told her. "I can't believe you had sex with Wes! Details!"  
  
"No details." Angel interrupted.  
  
Faith ignored him. "We were in the club; I think he was drunk too. It was hot, wild and very good! He's not as stuffy as he looks! He knows moves!"  
  
Both girls laughed and Angel cringed.  
  
"Oh my God." Cordelia said again as she flopped against the pillows. "I can't wait to tell Buffy about this one."  
  
Faith began to laugh again but fell off the bed.  
  
Cordelia and Faith spent the morning talking in Cordelia's room while Angel went downstairs to work on a case with Wes. She'd finally agreed to hold Ashleigh while Cordelia went to get some toys for Connor. When she brought them back Faith wouldn't let her Cordelia have her back. Buffy stumbled in around lunch time.  
  
"Don't ever let me drink again!" She ordered them both and sank on the bed next to Cordelia. "And what the hell happened in your room last night?" She asked Faith. "I have my own room here and I woke up in yours!"  
  
"I woke up there too." Cordelia added.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Faith replied, holding up her hands. "I swear!"  
  
Buffy made a noise that sounded like 'whatever' and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Faith had sex with Wes." Cordelia told her.  
  
Buffy's eyes shot open.  
  
"Hey, what happened to subtle?" Faith asked but she was smiling.  
  
"Wes? Wesley? As in ex-watcher?" Buffy exclaimed in disbelief. "But he's old!"  
  
"Not that old." Faith insisted and then started to divulge. "He's got a pretty good set of abs. And he knows all the right moves. I mean, sure he's a pretty short guy but downstairs, wow!"  
  
Cordelia and Buffy both laughed and 'eewed' causing Faith to grin proudly.  
  
"Hey, just because you two never thought to go for him." Faith replied, stroking Ashleigh's hair. "You two just go straight to the dead guys."  
  
"I kissed Wes." Cordelia told her. "Twice. It was horrible." She admitted. "All slimy and drooly."  
  
"Bad combination." Faith decided. "You'd better let me have him then!"  
  
Faith didn't stop at the hotel that night, Cordelia and Buffy found. Fred and Gunn had left early, saying they were going to go to the pictures. Cordelia was guessing Faith had gone to stop at Wes's as he had disappeared earlier on too.  
  
The next night everyone was going to Caritas where Lorne was throwing them a party and after Angel was stopping at Wes's with Gunn, Giles, Wes, Xander, Lorne and Connor ready for the wedding. Cordelia was stopping at the hotel with the girls and Ashleigh.  
  
The party Lorne threw for them was amazing. He'd decked out the place in streamers and balloons. All of Cordelia and Angel's favourite songs were played and he'd even invited some of the people they'd rescued over the years, including Kathryn, Morgan and Jake. It had been a great surprise for Cordelia and she'd spent the best part of the night talking to them. Morgan had made her a wedding card full of glitter and ribbons. Jake had been enthralled with Ashleigh and was intrigued as to how she'd gotten out of Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia had insisted that she should ask Kathryn when they got home.  
  
Near the end of the night Lorne got up on stage and made a speech.  
  
"I've known Angel and Cordelia since they both came to LA. I've seen the good and the bad, the rough and the smooth. But Angel and Cordelia have always had something a little special to get through the bad times. They had faith in each other and truly believed in each other. Angel and Cordelia are the two most dedicated people I know, especially to each other. I ask you to raise your glasses to Angel and Cordelia, wishing them many years of love and happiness."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses.  
  
"If you guys would like to step up and you can have your wedding gift from me."  
  
They stood up with trepidation, having no idea what he was up to.  
  
"Come on guys, don't be shy!" He urged and held out his hand to Cordelia. "I wrote this song for you two and I thought this could be your song. Feel free to dance."  
  
Angel wrapped his arm around Cordelia's waist and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He does know I don't dance, right?"  
  
She laughed softly. "I guess so; I don't think he cares though to be quite honest."  
  
"This is okay though, this is good." He reassured himself.  
  
"This is very good." She agreed. "But you know what will be the best?"  
  
"Our wedding." He answered.  
  
Cordelia and Angel were stood outside Caritas saying goodnight.  
  
"Are you nervous?" He asked.  
  
"Terrified." She replied, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Come on Cor!" Faith shouted from behind the wheel of Spike's car. "Get your ass over here! I'm cold!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on, we're not getting weepy, it's for one night and we're getting married tomorrow. Give me a kiss and let go of my sweater, it was expensive and you're wrinkling it."  
  
He smiled and complied.  
  
She ran to Spike's car casting a goodnight over her shoulder.  
  
Cordelia was literally quivering in excitement and with a tiny bit of nerves. Fred had put her hair in rollers and Faith was painting her toenails, Tara her finger nails. Buffy was trying to add foundation to Cordelia's face but she kept moving so she sat down on the bed instead to wait while she'd calmed down a bit.  
  
"Go through the list again." Cordelia told her.  
  
Buffy sighed and began to read the check list again. "Waxing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Highlights?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Conditioning treatment?"  
  
"Yes." Cordelia blew on her nails to dry them faster.  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed and jumped up.  
  
Cordelia jumped up causing Tara to smear nail varnish on her toe, terror on her face.  
  
"What? What did I forget?"  
  
"Relax Cordy, I was kidding." Buffy told her, afraid that the joke had gone too far.  
  
Cordelia seemed to relax and smiled. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to forget anything."  
  
"How could you with all them fussing over you?" Dawn told her, having been forbidden to go anywhere near Cordelia by Buffy.  
  
"You can do something for me if you want Dawn." Cordelia told her, looking at her through the mirror.  
  
She brightened. "Yeah?"  
  
"You can wash and dress Ash for me if you want." Cordelia offered.  
  
"Really? You'd trust me to do that?" She smiled. "I'm on it."  
  
Faith put the cap on the nail varnish she was using. "All done, do you want a vodka?"  
  
Cordelia nodded gratefully.  
  
"Why am I nervous?" She asked herself more than anyone else. She picked up the foundation tube. "I mean, it's not as if I'm not ready for commitment. I've got two kids and I've been living with Angel for the past God knows how long."  
  
"It might be performance anxiety." Willow told her helpfully.  
  
"No, Angel performs just fine." Cordelia replied distractedly causing Willow to blush and Buffy to laugh. "Maybe I'm just scared of making a mess of my vows or something with all of you watching."  
  
Willow waved her hands in the air. "Kind of what I meant."  
  
Buffy bit her lip to keep herself from laughing again.  
  
"Here." Buffy interrupted and took the tube off Cordelia. "Keep still."  
  
Faith came back with the vodka and six glasses. "Bottoms up everyone. Cor, still nervous? You shouldn't be, everything will be five by five, I'm sure of it."  
  
She nodded absentmindly and sipped her drink around Buffy's working hands. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
A half hour later Cordelia had her makeup and hair done and everyone had left her while they got ready in their own rooms or in Fred's case her old room.  
  
She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Xander's voice came over the line.  
  
"Get Angel for me." She told him nibbling on her newly painted nails.  
  
"Cordelia, aren't you not supposed to make contact with the groom before the wedding? I mean, we don't want to jinx it do we? I mean, the curse thing could come back and then that would be bad luck and probably wouldn't end that well. Maybe you should think about."  
  
"Xander!" She interrupted angrily. "The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding! It says nothing about talking to her. So if you don't get him for me right now I swear I will be round there faster than you can blink you kick your ass and then there will be some bad luck if I happen to bump into Angel! So, please get him!"  
  
Xander gulped and went to get Angel.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Angel asked down the phone. "Xander said you were kind of freaked."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Nerves I guess."  
  
"Do you still want to go through with it?" He asked, sounding worried.  
  
Her voice softened. "Of course I do, I'm just nervous. I think Willow called it performance anxiety."  
  
He laughed. "You'll be fine baby; I'll be up there with you."  
  
She nodded and swallowed hard. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, now go get dressed." He ordered.  
  
She smiled and hung up, feeling a lot better.  
  
The dress looked better on now than it had when she tried it on in the shop. Willow and Tara had curled Cordelia's hair around the tiara and left a couple of tendrils to fall around her face. Buffy had used blush to accent her cheekbones and only a little highlighter, mascara and lipstick to enhance her other features. Overall it was a soft finish that worked well with the pale cream dress.  
  
"Well, it looks like all those hours at the tanning salon paid off." She said flippantly.  
  
She smiled. "I'm getting married guys."  
  
"Who'd have thought Queen C would have been the first of us?" Faith said.  
  
Cordelia picked up the small bunch of cream coloured lilies. "Let's go, who's got Ashleigh?"  
  
"Me!" Dawn replied. "Can I keep her?"  
  
The clearing looked beautiful.  
  
Trees and shrubs surrounded it with plants with bright flowers. As Cordelia had wished there was music playing softly from a portable CD player. Fairy lights were hung from the trees and sparkled in the twilight. The weather was warm and balmy with a slight breeze. The priest was stood back, out of the clearing, waiting until Cordelia arrived before stepping forward.  
  
Angel stood with Giles, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Xander and Spike. Lorne had hold of Connor who was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt and tie. Angel wore a suit while the other men had opted for pants and a shirt except for Giles who had worn his usual tweed suit.  
  
The women began to arrive. Cordelia had decided not to have a maid of honour as she simply wouldn't be able to pick one from all of her friends and they were all going to be at the wedding anyway so she had opted against bridesmaid's too.  
  
Willow and Tara arrived first, both wearing pants and floaty vest tops. Anya followed wearing a red print dress that she kept insisting drove Xander wild with Dawn, who looked very grown up in a pair of pants and a white shirt. Fred followed her with Ashleigh in her arms. Fred wore a skirt and floaty top, the only top that would fit over her cast, while Ashleigh was dressed in a dress the same colour as her mother's dress. The two slayers followed Fred. They both wore pants but wore shirts with them instead of the vest style that Willow and Tara had opted for.  
  
Angel took a deep breath that he didn't need. Cordelia would be next.  
  
When she appeared, had he needed to breathe he would have lost all ability. She looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was piled on her head and her make up was applied perfectly. She'd applied a little glitter on her cheek bones and the fairy lights caught it, making it shimmer, as it did to the diamante on her dress and tiara.  
  
She moved across the clearing to stand next to Angel. His fingertips brushed hers, sending electricity up his arm. This was it.  
  
She smiled up at him and nodded. This was it.  
  
The priest, who had no idea that Angel was dead, conducted the service and then they said their vows.  
  
Cordelia went first.  
  
"Angel, you've given me so much that sometimes I wonder what I can give you. I've given you my body and that wasn't enough. Now I've got this chance to give you my heart and my soul. You made me a better person and I'll always be grateful that I got the chance to have you in my life. I love you so much and I want you to know that I'm yours, forever. No matter what."  
  
"Cordelia, when I'm lost you're the one that finds me. When I'm alone you're the one that keeps me company. When I am scared you make the fear go away. I've had a lot of darkness in my life but now everything is bright and that is because of you. No one can reach me like you do. Thank you for loving me and accepting my love. You're my princess."  
  
Cordelia felt a tear slip down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly.  
  
"Cordelia, will you take Angel to be your husband?"  
  
"I will." She slipped a ring on his finger.  
  
"Angel, will you take Cordelia to be your wife?"  
  
"I will." He slipped a ring on her finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." He declared. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
She smiled and then his lips caught hers.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered but they didn't notice.  
  
Angel and Cordelia posed for a few photographs alone, with everyone and with just the children before everyone left them alone.  
  
Gunn had left his truck so they could still have the lights and music off the battery. Wes had put a blanket under a large blossom tree and put up a very thick tent further into the trees so Angel could stop there without bursting into flames in the morning. They'd left champagne and strawberries in the trunk of the truck for when they wanted them.  
  
The music was Eva Cassidy, whom Cordelia loved and though incredibly romantic.  
  
Buffy and Faith had packed her the nightgown Fred had bought her and a couple of other necessities she might need.  
  
"Well, we've done it." He said, breaking the silence.  
  
She looked at him shyly. "I guess we did."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
She nodded and then leaned up to kiss him. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you." He replied. "And you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Thank you, but I know."  
  
He laughed. "So, do you want to dance?"  
  
"I thought you didn't dance?" She teased.  
  
"I think I could manage it."  
  
He grabbed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Slowly they began to move to 'Over the Rainbow'.  
  
"This song will always remind me of this night." She murmured, leaning into his embrace.  
  
They danced for a little while and then sat on the blanket eating strawberries and drinking champagne. Cordelia's dress was flowing around her and she reminded Angel of a swan.  
  
He told her so and she laughed.  
  
"I look like a bird? How flattering."  
  
"Swan's are beautiful birds. So graceful and majestic and perfect." He murmured, stroking her cheek. "Beautiful."  
  
She shivered as his lips met her neck in a delicate kiss.  
  
"You drive me crazy."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Maybe we should go under the tent before we get carried away. I'd hate to be honeymooning with a pile of dust." She grinned.  
  
He smiled and stood up. "I see the reasoning with that."  
  
She stood up and shrieked when he swung her into his arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm carrying you over the threshold."  
  
"The threshold is a tent." She said doubtfully.  
  
"Humour me."  
  
She nodded. "I think I can do that."  
  
They made love under the stars for what seemed like hours. They lay sated gazing at each other.  
  
He stroked her arm lazily.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"What is? Being married?" He asked her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"That and being here with you like this. I like being with the children and the guys but I like it being just us."  
  
"Being alone is nice." He supposed.  
  
She snorted. "This coming from the guy who could spend weeks at a time on his own brooding."  
  
"Ah, but I'm not brooding when I'm with you." He said and kissed her neck. "I'm happy when I'm with you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I like it up here. It's quiet and we're alone and we haven't been jumped by a passer-by yet."  
  
She laughed softly. "I guess that could happen. They might want to join in."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "You're unbelievable."  
  
"You haven't seen what Faith and Anya have bought me for my bachelorette party." She reminded him.  
  
"Did you bring it?"  
  
"No, I only brought Fred's. Which you won't let me wear, I might remind you." She poked him in the side. "I thought it was pretty. And it looks good on me."  
  
"There was too much of it." He argued.  
  
"Angel, it's a baby doll nightgown. There isn't exactly much of it."  
  
"It covered too much."  
  
She smiled at him and tightened her grip on his chest. "I never want to leave your side."  
  
He kissed the top of her head gently. "You won't have to baby, I promise."  
  
They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms but woke early when dawn broke. It was warm under the tent but Cordelia wouldn't have suggested that they take it down. Otherwise she really would be honeymooning with a big pile of dust. Willow and Tara had packed a breakfast for them in a cooler in the trunk of the truck so Cordelia went to fetch it while Angel stayed away from direct sunlight.  
  
She brought it back and handed Angel his blood and sorted through the mass of things they'd packed.  
  
There were pastries, fruit, yoghurt and a can of cream. Fred had tacked a note to it saying that they should do with it as they please. Cordelia nibbled on a pastry while Angel put his blood near the sunlight to take the chill out of it.  
  
Angel watched her as she ate naked nearer to the sunshine but still by his side. The rays caught her hair, making it shine.  
  
She caught him watching her. "What?"  
  
"I was just noticing how beautiful you are."  
  
She came to him, both forgetting about their breakfast.  
  
When the sun set that night Cordelia and Angel packed away their belongings and Angel drove them back to the Hyperion.  
  
She climbed out of the car looking sleepy but beautiful.  
  
Angel came around the truck to put his arm around her shoulders and lead her into the hotel.  
  
Everyone seemed to see them at once but it was Connor who came forward first and hurtled himself into Cordelia's arms.  
  
"I missed you." She exclaimed and planted a kiss on his head.  
  
"Daddy." He said happily and Cordelia passed him to Angel.  
  
"How's it going C?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow. "Have a good night?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect." She replied and sat down on the couch. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Here." Lorne said and handed her Ashleigh. "I think she missed you."  
  
Ashleigh smiled as soon as she saw whose arms she was in and began gurgling.  
  
"Did you miss your mommy? I missed you too honey." Cordelia cooed and then turned to everyone else. "What's been going on here then?"  
  
"Nothing much." Wes answered. "We killed a demon this morning in the sewers."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Still nothin much happening huh?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well we'll just have to have a quiet night in then." She suggested and squeezed Angel's leg as he sat down next to her with Connor. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
Cordelia's suggestion of a quiet night turned out to be jinxed as she had a vision an hour later.  
  
"There's a guy in a bar, he looks pretty tough. I think he owns the place. He's got some sort of demon thing going on with women; I don't know what it is. They come into the bar and he tricks them into thinking that the back room is some sort of private room for them and their friends. There's going to be a mass murder tonight. He's going to kill a lot of women, we have to stop him." She reported and the vision ended.  
  
"What do we do then?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think we need to get Buffy and Faith in there, pretend to be customers and then give the demon a bit of rough." Cordelia suggested.  
  
"That sound like a good idea." Wes agreed. "Perhaps you might to go with them to give Buffy and Faith some idea of who they are looking for."  
  
"I think that would be pretty clear to them, Cordelia doesn't have to get involved." Angel interrupted.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not arguing with you on our first day of marriage. I'll go and I'll be fine. I'll even wear a wire if that's what you want."  
  
He sighed. "Fine, but if you get killed it's your fault."  
  
"Okay, we go now?" Buffy asked standing up.  
  
"Not in that outfit girl, you're going to a bar, not a garden party." Faith sniggered, reminding Buffy she was wearing a pink floral dress. "Go and put your leather pants on or something, and take Cor with you."  
  
Cordelia opened her mouth to protest at being told what to do but quickly realised that she couldn't go fight demons in a bar in her wedding dress. "Good point."  
  
They both came back downstairs wearing more suitable clothes for a bar, Cordelia also wearing a wire. She'd taken her hair down from the way she'd worn it for the wedding and it was now tousled around her face.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith pulled on her denim jacket. "Ready."  
  
"Behave yourself." Buffy told Dawn and then turned to Spike. "Watch her."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll drive." Angel told them and picked up his keys. "Wes, you coming?"  
  
He nodded and they left the hotel.  
  
"Be careful." Were Angel's last words to Cordelia as the women left the car.  
  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I always do."  
  
"That's why you have a third scar on your waist!" Angel reminded her as he watched her retreating back. "And turn your wire on!"  
  
"Three martinis." Faith told the bar man. "Extra strong, two olives each."  
  
The bar man nodded, slightly intimidated. "I'll bring them over."  
  
They went to sit at a table nearby.  
  
"Do you think we caught his attention?" Buffy asked.  
  
"From the way he checked out Cordelia's ass as we walked over here I'm going to go with yes." Faith told her.  
  
Cordelia heard a growl coming from her earpiece.  
  
"Calm down Angel." She whispered.  
  
"I will not calm down!" He shouted back.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the slayers. "Overprotective."  
  
The bar man came to bring their drinks. Buffy went to hand him some money. "No need, these are on me."  
  
They smiled their appreciation.  
  
"Hey, if I give you a tip will you take it?" He told them quietly.  
  
Faith nodded for them and leaned forwards, letting her breasts pop out a little further in the low cut top.  
  
"Get the hell out of here before my boss sees you." He said quietly.  
  
"And why is that?" She asked.  
  
Cordelia leaned forwards slightly to make sure Angel could hear.  
  
"He's got a thing for women like you, you know, pretty." He blushed. "You don't look like the usual kind so I'd get yourself out. He's got a room in the back where he likes to take the lady customers. You don't wanna go there; get yourself out while you can."  
  
"Mike!" A loud voice boomed. "I see you're entertaining our new customers."  
  
Mike shot them a warning look and turned to his boss. "Of course, I'll get back to my work now sir."  
  
The owner strode over. The three women could see why women would do as he wanted them to. He was incredible looking with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He also looked nothing like a demon. Unless he was only half demon.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves ladies?" He asked; his voice like honey.  
  
They nodded and Faith spoke. "We're interested in your back room." She told him.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia turned to glare at her but the owner couldn't see them.  
  
He smiled. "That's very privileged information, how did you come to hear it?"  
  
He turned to glance at his bar man.  
  
"From the streets." Cordelia said swiftly. "I hear it's pretty good."  
  
"Can we see it?" Faith asked, putting on her best seductive face.  
  
He smiled and leaned in closer. "It's already full tonight ladies, but if you come tomorrow."  
  
"We're leaving town tomorrow." Faith told him. "We're joining a convent out in Michigan. This is our last night of freedom and we heard that this is the best place to come for a little fun."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I could squeeze three more in."  
  
Under the table Cordelia crossed her fingers. Please let us in, we need to save those people.  
  
"Okay, come on through." He told them wit a smile. God, they were hot, he could squeeze three more in and boy was he hungry. "Follow me."  
  
"Be careful." Angel's voice echoed in her ear again.  
  
They picked up their drinks and followed him. Buffy and Cordelia clenched each other's hands while Faith strutted in front of them, seemingly confident.  
  
He took them around the back of the bar and through a door. Inside was another door.  
  
He opened it and waited until they'd gone through before closing it firmly. He smiled to himself, thirteen women, more than enough to fill him up.  
  
Inside the room were ten women, all looking relaxed and happy. Overall the room was better decorated than the bar and there were comfy looking sofas against the walls. On closer inspection they saw stains on the carpet and on the sides of the sofas that could be clearly recognised to someone who was using to seeing them, as blood.  
  
They perched on one of the sofas. "Okay, so what is the plan?" Cordelia asked the slayers.  
  
Hearing her voice Angel spoke to her. "Where are you?"  
  
"In the back room." She told him.  
  
"I'm coming in."  
  
"No, wait; we don't know what we're dealing with yet." She told him.  
  
The man came into the room.  
  
"But we might know sooner than we thought." She uttered as the man walked closer to them.  
  
"Relax." He told them.  
  
He started to unbutton his shirt and they began to get a little nervous.  
  
"That's a. that's a second mouth." Faith laughed, but then stopped at the look on his face. "Not funny at all."  
  
He growled and went to touch Cordelia's head with his hand.  
  
Cordelia's head snapped back. Images began to flow through her head. Angel was running, Connor and Ashleigh in his arms. An arrow was fired at his heart and he turned to dusk. The children fell to the floor. A figure bent over them and sliced their necks, their cries echoing into the dark. Their blood falling onto the floor, their faces distorted in pain, their hearts still. She emerged from the power and fell gasping for breath on the floor, sobs breaking from her. It was her greatest fear.  
  
The man's hand went to Buffy's forehead next, sending images of her greatest fear flowing into her head. A knife plunged into her stomach sending shock waves through her. Her heart stopping gradually until she was still, the light fading until she was in darkness. Waking up in a foreign place, darkness and fire and fighting. Hell.  
  
Buffy broke from his grasp and threw herself away from him, she couldn't go to hell, he couldn't scare her.  
  
Faith was last, his hand connecting with her forehead. Cordelia was gutted in front of her, Buffy was stabbed, and Angel was dusted. Everyone was disappearing. She wasn't helping, she was just stood there. The people she loved were dying and she was standing and watching, she wasn't helping them. She'd failed them.  
  
The man was smiling as she forced his hand from her tear stained face. He was energised and more powerful.  
  
He moved to the other women.  
  
"You humans, you're all obsessed with death." He told the room. "Why don't you experience it first hand?"  
  
He began the process on them  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Faith asked, unable to move.  
  
"He showed us our worst fear." Cordelia replied, turning her head so she could see Faith. "It must have drained us."  
  
"We'd better get out strength back quick if we want to stop that from happening to us." Buffy told them.  
  
They turned to see what she meant.  
  
He lunged at one of the women, her screams echoing as he sucked the life from her with his second mouth, his teeth gorging at the flesh on her neck, shoulders and teeth.  
  
"Faith, we have to get up." Buffy told her, still on the floor herself.  
  
"I feel so weak." She gasped.  
  
"That's what he does." Cordelia told them. "It makes sense now. He drains us by showing us our worst fears and then wile we're weak he kills us. That's what my vision was trying to tell me. We should have come in after the first stage, we're powerless now."  
  
She could hear Angel's voice in her earpiece, he was clearly panicking but it was too much effort to reply.  
  
"We have to get up!" Buffy said again as another woman was killed.  
  
She managed to get herself on all fours. "How do we kill him, any ideas?"  
  
"Stake through the heart?" Cordelia offered, trying to get herself off the floor.  
  
"Might work." Faith considered and tossed Buffy a stake from her pocket.  
  
"Why do I have to do it?" She complained but grabbed the stake.  
  
"'Cause you're the only one that's half way strong enough." Faith told her helpfully.  
  
Buffy groaned with the effort of getting herself on her feet. The man turned and glared at her before running towards her.  
  
"Buffy, get him in the second mouth!" Cordelia suddenly thought of.  
  
She held out her hand and the man ran into it.  
  
With a scream he shrivelled into himself and disappeared. Buffy collapsed onto the floor. "That was easier than I thought."  
  
"Slightly anticlimactic if you ask me." Cordelia added.  
  
"For the love of God, someone get Wes and Angel in here to help us." Faith murmured and then fell asleep.  
  
"Angel honey, come get us." Cordelia whispered but she knew he'd heard.  
  
Her head sank to the floor in exhaustion. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Family: Wedding in LA  
  
Author: victoriamartynne  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Spoilers: None, I think!  
  
Summary: Sequel to Family: Back to Sunnydale, Family: Forward to LA, Family: Return to Sunnydale and Family: On to LA. As Cordelia and Angel's wedding approaches, old friends reunite.  
  
Angel carried Cordelia out to the car and then went to help Wes with Faith and Buffy.  
  
"Will they be okay?" He asked Wes, looking around at the other women who were alive.  
  
He nodded. "Give them a couple of days and they'll be fine."  
  
"What do we do with them?" Angel asked him, pointing to the women.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance from the car and let them sort it out. Let's get them home." They lifted Buffy and put her in the backseat of the car with Faith and Cordelia.  
  
Angel drove while Wes sat in the passenger seat, keeping an eye on the women.  
  
Unbeknown to Angel Faith woke up and smiled at Wes, her hand reaching out to touch his hand. He squeezed it and smiled at her. Her eyes closed and she gave into darkness again.  
  
Spike came to carry Buffy inside, leaving Angel and Wes to managed Cordelia and Faith themselves.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn asked, terrified that something was wrong with her sister.  
  
"Nothing bad. They're just a little tired, that's all." Angel told her. "They'll be back to normal in a couple of days."  
  
He carried Cordelia up the stairs and laid her on the bed gently.  
  
He pulled the covers around her and left her to sleep.  
  
She woke up the next morning and instantly rushed to find the children. The images of them lying dead still in her head.  
  
"Thank God." She murmured and kissed their heads gently.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, stepping into the room, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Thank God for what?"  
  
"The demon used our worst fears to exhaust us so that he could kill us without us putting up a fight. He showed me you and the children being killed." She stroked Connor's head and felt Angel's hand snake around her abdomen.  
  
He kissed her cheek. "It hasn't come true honey, we're still here."  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "I know."  
  
He gave her the mug and she sipped the coffee slowly.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "Is this one of those questions where you ask me what I want to do and then I tell you and then you tell me that would be nice and we go and do something a lot more boring?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, I was being serious. Wes gave us the day off so we can do what we want?"  
  
"How did you get him to do that?"  
  
"Faith." He replied simply.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course."  
  
"So." He pressed. "What do you want to do today? That doesn't involve sunlight."  
  
She smiled and touched his cheek. "How about we just hang out here? No doubt everyone else will be going out so we'll have the place to ourselves."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good to me, you sure you don't want to go out?"  
  
She nodded. "Come on downstairs, I'm starving!"  
  
He followed her downstairs.  
  
"Well, sleeping beauty is up at last!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"She arose ten minutes ago." Wes told her, not raising his eyes from his book.  
  
Faith slapped his arm in outrage. "Hey, you grass!"  
  
He looked up and had the grace to look sheepish. "I apologise, it was merely a reflex."  
  
She looked at him and smiled tenderly, a look that was seen by both Cordelia and Buffy, who was sat at Cordelia's desk using her computer.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Cordelia asked her, hopping onto the counter and crossing her legs.  
  
Buffy looked up from the computer screen. "I've sent Spike upstairs to get dressed and then he is taking me, through the sewers, to go have lunch."  
  
"Where did Willow and Tara go?" Angel asked, they'd been downstairs when he'd gone up to Cordelia.  
  
"They took Dawn, Xander, Anya and Giles on a magical tour of the city. Again. It's not like they don't do that every time they come here." Buffy replied, this time not looking up.  
  
"What's so fascinating on there?" Cordelia asked.  
  
She looked up sharply. "Nothing."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Its okay, I was going to tell her anyway."  
  
"Tell me what?" She looked between them, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"I've been thinking about what I want to do now I'm out of prison and I've decided." She paused for dramatic affect and then smiled. "I'm staying here; Buffy's trying to find me an apartment."  
  
Cordelia leaned across to hug Faith. "That is so great, but you can stop here if you want, you know that."  
  
"I do know that, and I've been considering another option." She cast Wes a quick look. "But I want to start out right. Wes has given me my first job ever, other than slaying, as one of you guys and now I want to get myself my first home. This is a new start and that's what I want. But I will take up your offer and stay here until I find my own place."  
  
"That is so great!" She exclaimed. "I mean, not about the moving out part, but wow!"  
  
"And we'll see you everyday." Angel pointed out.  
  
Faith nodded; satisfied her plan had been approved.  
  
"And what are you two doing today?" Cordelia asked her and Wes, assuming automatically and correctly they'd be spending the day together.  
  
"Wes is taking me out for ice cream and then to the park."  
  
"Did Fred and Gunn even bother coming in this morning?" Angel asked.  
  
Wes shook his head. "No, they did call though."  
  
Faith pried the book from his hands. "Come on stuffy, we're going out."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her. "Must you call me that? Besides, that was a very riveting book."  
  
She dragged him out of the hotel, casting a wave behind her.  
  
"Kittens, I'm not in today!" Lorne told them as he breezed past them, coming down the stairs, seemingly not knowing they had the day off. "I've got a busy day ahead of me at the club!"  
  
"Where did he stop last night?" Angel mused after he'd left.  
  
Cordelia flopped down on the couch and Buffy stood up. "I'm going to go find Spike, and then we'll get out of here."  
  
"Have a good day." Cordelia called after her as she went upstairs.  
  
Angel sat down next to her. "You could say this is our first day of normal married life."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "I guess so."  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Want to go to bed?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The End 


End file.
